The present invention relates to a pneumatic brake system for a railway vehicle as well as to a bogie and as well as to a brake control unit.
Modern brake systems for railway vehicles comprise components which are to be controlled pneumatically and/or hydraulically as well as electronically. In the standard-gauge railway domain, pneumatic systems are usually used, by means of which the braking devices of the railway vehicle as well as additional auxiliary units, such as the spring-loaded brakes, the wheel flange lubrication system, the cleaning block, the sanding device, etc., are controlled. For this purpose, the railway vehicle has a compressed-air generating device which, as a rule, directly feeds a main air reservoir line as well as, by way of a train brake valve, a main air line. The braking device of the train vehicle and the auxiliary units are in this case supplied with compressed air by the main air reservoir line. For this purpose, auxiliary units of the train formation, such as door opening devices, are also controlled by the main air reservoir line. The main air line supplied by way of the train brake valve is used for controlling the individual car brakes of a train formation and can also be utilized as an additional control for the brake systems of the train vehicle.
However, such a construction requires extensive pneumatic installations in the train formation and particularly between the engineer's cab and the bogies of the train vehicle. As a result, the freedom of construction is limited when such railway vehicles are further developed because considerable space is required. Other disadvantages are the weight of these installations and the expenditures required particularly for the mounting. Such a pneumatic control unit is known, for example, from European Patent Document EP 0 855 319 A2.
From German Patent Documents DE-AS 21 05 564 and DE 28 01 778 A1 by the same applicant, for example, electro-pneumatic brakes for railway vehicles are known. In U.S. Patent Documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,469 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,331, electro-pneumatic brake systems are also described in which central computers are used as the control unit in order to simplify the system and save components, such as microswitches. In addition, the central computer permits a linking of different electro-pneumatic vehicle systems by means of a corresponding programming. From German Patent Document DE 28 40 262 C2, it is finally known to process current operating data in a central computer and take data into account when controlling the braking devices.
German Patent Document DE 38 33 922 A1 as well as European Patent Document EP 0 363 827 A2 by the same applicant disclose a brake system for railborne bogie vehicles which has a hydraulic pressure supply unit in each of the bogies.
From German Patent Document DE 40 22 671 A1, an electronic brake system for road vehicles is known whose electronic system has a decentralized construction, with a central module and several wheel modules. Furthermore, in German Patent Document DE 43 39 570 A1, an electronic brake system for motor vehicles or road vehicles is described which has a central module and brake modules assigned to the brake circuits or wheel groups or wheels, which brake modules receive defined desired brake pressure values from the central module. The brake pedal is connected with a master brake cylinder. The central module is to carry out antilock system/wheel slip control system computations and is responsible for the brake power distribution to the wheels of the road vehicle. Further, German Patent Document DE 196 34 567 A1 describes an electronic brake system for motor vehicles.
German Patent Document DE 26 11 924 C2 describes a bolster bogie for fast-travelling railway vehicles in the case of which the axles are supported by way of the axle bearing housing by means of a primary suspension on the approximately H-shaped bogie frame and are pivotally connected to the latter by means of spring leaf control arms. By way of pneumatic springs, the bolster rests on spring troughs. The pneumatic springs are acted upon by compressed air from auxiliary air reservoirs arranged in the bolster. Furthermore, International Patent Document WO 93/01076 describes a bogie for railway vehicles capable of travelling at high speed having an auxiliary air reservoir fastened on the bolster support.
In addition, German Patent Document DE 43 22 716 A1 discloses a frame for commercial vehicles which is constructed of a front-axle partial frame, a center partial frame and a rear-axle partial frame. The front-axle partial frame and the rear-axle partial frame consist of side member segments connected with cross members. The central second partial frame takes over the function of the actual side members and connects the first partial frame with the third partial frame. In this case, closed structural parts of the side member segments of the central partial frame may be constructed as operating medium storage devices. Furthermore, German Patent Document DE 39 40 250 A1 discloses pressure medium reservoirs arranged in a motor vehicle or in a passenger car in support member profiles.
A device for detecting and monitoring the braking effect of a railborne traction vehicle in the event of an emergency braking is suggested in German Patent Document DE 195 10 755 A1. In order to achieve, in the case of a braking device for a train formation, which consists of several train units with at least one traction vehicle and several pertaining train vehicles respective, a delay-free braking operation and avoid an unnecessary operation of the control valves in the train formation, it is suggested in German Patent Document DE 197 39 444 A1 that, for the synchronous admission of pressure medium to the pressure line by the control valves, the train bus is in a bidirectional communication with a command apparatus, the train bus controlling the brake valves in the train formation for the synchronous operation of the brakes.
For simplifying the system, German Patent Application DE 195 13 004 A1 suggests a combination of the electronic and pneumatic or hydraulic control and/or monitoring elements of the brake system in a unit in the engineer's cab. This construction method has the advantage that the installation expenditures are reduced at least in the vehicle construction. However, also in this type of construction, an extensive pipework is required between the engineer's cab and the bogies of the railway vehicle in order to permit the pneumatic controlling of the brake units and auxiliary units.
Furthermore, such brake systems for a railway vehicle must have emergency braking devices by means of which the railway vehicle can reliably be stopped in the event of a disturbance. For this purpose, conventional brake systems have pneumatic devices which, for example, when an emergency brake is operated, start the operation of the brakes of the vehicle. This takes place, for example, by means of purely pneumatic operating lines or by electric signal lines which control emergency brake valves which operate according to the quiescent-current principle.
This system, which has been successful in practice, however, has the disadvantage that considerable expenditures are required for its implementation. Vehicles, which are equipped with an electric emergency brake signal line, must be equipped with purely mechanical-pneumatic elements for adapting the braking power to the situations, for example, the loading condition. In addition to high-expenditure pneumatic components, an extensive laying of pipes is also required for this purpose.
In addition, a considerable number of corresponding devices acting upon the pneumatic system are required so that also a passenger can initiate an emergency braking signal. Even when a disturbance occurs at a different point in the pneumatic system, an emergency braking has to be automatically initiated.
The known emergency system therefore requires extensive installation expenditures. This has a disadvantageous effect on the costs for material and mounting. It is another disadvantage that this system is relatively heavy, which has a disadvantageous effect on the energy consumption during the operation of the railway vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a brake system for a railway vehicle in which the control system is simplified.
In a particularly advantageous manner, the installation expenditures between the engineer's cab and a bogie can be reduced according to the invention. In this case, by means of the at least one compressed-air line, auxiliary units can also be operated, in addition to the service brake. As a result, the system is significantly simplified and the material and mounting expenditures are lower than in the case of known methods of construction. In addition, the weight of the entire arrangement can also be reduced.
In a particularly advantageous manner, a decentralizing of the electronic brake control unit by means of local electronic brake control units in the bogies permits also a displacement of the necessary pneumatic devices into the bogies, whereby the expenditures for the pipework are significantly reduced. The object of the pneumatic system is therefore limited according to the invention to the initiation of the desired function at the site, that is, in the bogie, while the controlling of these functions can take place by way of the electronic system. Significantly lower expenditures are necessary for the electrical wiring required for this purpose than for the pneumatic controlling according to the prior art. In particular, the space requirement for the control devices and the weight can be reduced significantly. Furthermore, the mounting expenditures are considerably reduced. The constructive expenditures for the overall system is further reduced in this manner, in which case a modular construction of the decentralized control devices can be achieved with a prior mounting in the bogies.
It is another advantage that the reliability of the system is also increased in this manner. If, in the case of the brake system according to the invention, a single local brake control unit of several control units fails, this does not yet decisively impair the operability of the overall brake system of a train formation.
As a result of the fact that the local brake control unit has available on its input side signals of the presetting device operable by the engineer and signals of local devices for detecting actual operating values—such as slip, axle load, rotational wheel speed, actual deceleration and bogies load—and/or signals of devices for the monitoring and automatic operational management (ATO, ATC, ATP), these can advantageously be taken into account during the respective braking operation. The braking performance of the railway vehicle and of the train formation can therefore be controlled in a still more exact manner.
In particular, as a result, actual operating data can be exchanged between the individual decentralized modules, whereby the stability of the train formation in the event of a braking is further increased. The braking performance of the railway vehicle can therefore be maintained in a comparable manner also in the case of the most different railway vehicles and environmental conditions, which significantly increases the comfort, for example, in passenger trains.
When, by way of a central railway vehicle data bus, the brake signals are led to at least one gateway constructed as the suitable interface, from where these and corresponding brake signals are transmitted by way of a central braking data bus to the local brake control units, railway vehicles of different constructions with a different vehicle process control technique can also be combined with one another and together can use the brake system according to the invention. The gateway constructed as the interface permits an adaptation of the data format to the respective railway vehicle type and its control logic.
When, in contrast, only railway vehicles with a process control technique of the same construction are connected with one another, the brake signals can advantageously alternatively be transmitted directly from the central railway vehicle data bus to the local brake control units. As a result, the constructional expenditures for the brake system are reduced further.
It is also advantageous for the local brake control unit to be placed, with respect to the axle and/or the bogie, within the bogies or on the car body in the area of the bogie. This module can then be assembled beforehand, which simplifies the assembly of the overall system. It is further achieved in this manner that the local brake control unit is arranged in the proximity of the area in which it is to carry out its effect. This reduces the expenditures for the control logistics and, in particular, only short line routes are required.
When the local device for detecting current operating values is arranged with respect to the wheel and/or with respect to the axle and/or in the bogie, here also, these data can be detected at the site and can be transmitted along a short route into the local brake control unit. Long connection lines with the resulting danger of damage to these lines can therefore be avoided and the data can be utilized directly.
It is also advantageous for the respective local brake control unit to have data available by means of which a linking of signals of presetting devices can take place with signals of the operating-value detection device. This information can then be effectively used for optimizing the braking operation.
When, by means of the data available to the local brake control unit, a conversion of the brake signals takes place such that a wear of the brakes can be achieved which is as uniform as possible, the maintenance intervals for the railway vehicle can be extended. As a result of the uniform wear of the brakes, these are then also utilized in a more optimal manner, because the brakes on a single railway vehicle must are always exchanged jointly even if some of the brake linings are not yet worn down. This causes advantageous savings.
As a result of the fact that the local brake control units, the train control unit, the presetting devices in the control stations, the bogies and optionally the local operating value detection devices are linked with one another by way of a safety loop, a still more reliable emergency braking system can also be provided. This further increases the safety of the brake system.
When the local brake control unit has a local electronic control system, a “fail-safe” device and a pressure control, a controlled braking can be carried out also in the event of an emergency braking, which controlled braking takes into account, for example, vehicle parameters and actual operating values as well as an antiskid control. This system can therefore reliably carry out, for example, an emergency braking in which the length of the brake path is frequently not particularly important.
It is another advantage for the pressure control to preferably have two series-connected, electro-pneumatic valves for regulating the brake pressure by ventilating or bleeding corresponding to the present desired brake signal value and the present antiskid information. As a result of the two series-connected valves, desired pressure conditions or reaction times can be better adjusted.
When the two valves are constructed as solenoid valves with a preferably low performance, the switching consumption can be minimized, while fast reaction times can nevertheless be achieved.
As a result of the fact that the pressure control has a flow intensifier arranged downstream of the two valves, a sufficient pneumatic pressure or a sufficient fluid flow rate can be provided at the brake cylinders. As a result, better switch characteristics can be achieved in the brake system according to the invention.
In addition, according to the invention, a reliable emergency braking system can be implemented at lower constructive expenditures when an emergency braking is triggered by means of an electric signal, the triggering of the emergency braking being monitored by a fail-safe device which activates a fall-back level when the emergency braking is not correctly implemented. Thus, the emergency braking system of the known constructions, which is characterized essentially by pneumatic components, is replaced by a system in which the controlling of the emergency braking system utilizes the capabilities of the electronic control system of the railway vehicle for initiating and implementing an emergency braking. The electric emergency braking system is utilized for triggering the emergency braking and in the process is monitored by a fail-safe device. As a result, it is ensured that, in the event of an incorrectly operating electronic control system, an emergency braking is nevertheless initiated because, by means of the fail-safe device, a fall-back level can be activated.
The present invention results in a particularly reliable safety system. Furthermore, the installation expenditures and the space requirement for the electrical line are significantly lower than those for the pneumatic line in conventional systems. Also, the weight of the entire safety device can be significantly reduced. The brake system according to the invention can therefore produced more rapidly and at lower cost.
As a result of the fact that, during the operation without emergency braking, the above-mentioned electric signal is transmitted in the form of a normal operating signal by way of an electric safety line, a constantly available and reliable disturbance monitoring system can be produced in a simple manner. In contrast to the pneumatic system in which a certain operating pressure is constantly applied which is maintained by means of high-expenditure devices, the electric signal can be provided in a simple manner by means of known devices.
It is another advantage for the emergency braking to be triggered in the event of an emergency braking by a corresponding emergency braking signal or the cessation of a normal operating signal. This creates the possibility of triggering such an emergency braking passively as well as actively. The reason is that if the line for the electric signal in the train formation is interrupted, for example, by the tearing-off of a vehicle or the like, this will automatically lead to an emergency braking without any additional intervention by a person. However, in addition, the train engineer or a passenger can also, by way of an emergency braking device, initiate a corresponding emergency braking signal, or cause the interruption of the electric signal. In this case, the interruption of the normal operating signal is the constructionally simpler variant.
By using the electronic control system also for emergency braking, in contrast to conventional brake systems, the same actuators (electro-pneumatic valves) can also be used for adjusting the emergency brake pressure. This further reduces the constructional expenditures. The desired pressures can be adjusted very well in this manner.
As a result of the fact that, in the normal operation, the controlling of the service brake valves as well as the activating of the control unit for the spring-loaded brake and/or of the additional control units for the additional auxiliary units takes place by local electronic brake control units, which are connected with one another by way of a common braking data bus, the braking performance at the individual axles can be mutually coordinated. The braking operation can therefore be controlled even better. This permits particularly a taking-into-account of vehicle-specific values, such as the type, length and weight of the train formation.
This is particularly useful in the case of engineer-caused emergency braking or safety braking in order to ensure a stopping under defined conditions in the event of a failure of the braking-related devices. For this type of braking, a certain safety must be ensured without always requiring a stopping distance which is as short as possible. This type of emergency braking therefore ensures that the vehicle is caused to stop, in which case a stressing of a passenger because of occurring decelerations on the railway vehicle can be controlled within certain ranges.
When the brake system has a main air line, which is fed by way of a train brake valve by the compressed-air generating device, which operates the brake by way of a control valve, the invention can also be used in railway vehicles constructed in this manner.
As a result of the fact that, when the fall-back level is activated, a preset brake pressure is fed to the brakes, it is ensured that a sufficient brake pressure can be provided when an emergency braking is required.
If the preset brake pressure is a fixedly set brake pressure which remains unchanged during the operation, the constructional expenditures for the brake system can be further reduced because control elements can be eliminated.
When the brake pressure is adapted to the load of the vehicle, the braking operation can be carried out in a still more targeted and more controlled manner.
Furthermore, the invention can provide a brake system for a railway vehicle in which the constructional expenditures for the control system of the service brake and possible auxiliary units are reduced because the check valve and/or the compressed air reservoir can be arranged in the bogie. As a result of this constructional decentralizing of the brake system, the devices required for the function can advantageously be arranged where they are to have their effect. Since, as a result, only one feed line from the main air reservoir line is required between each bogie and the vehicle body, the constructional expenditures between these areas are significantly reduced.
Another advantage is the fact that, in this manner, very short pipe paths occur in the bogie, for example, for the distribution of the control pressure to the individual axles. As a result, the costs for the material as well as the weight of the arrangement can be reduced.
It is also an advantage that the check valve and/or the compressed-air reservoir can be mounted beforehand in the bogie and the final assembly of the railway vehicle is therefore significantly simplified. As a result, more favorable manufacturing sequences can be achieved, which has advantageous effect on the manufacturing duration and the costs.
The brake system according to the invention also permits a significant logistic simplification with respect to known systems, whereby it can be monitored in a more reliable and simpler manner.
Another advantage is the fact that more space for other devices is available in the vehicle body. In this case, the arrangement of the check valve and/or of the compressed-air reservoir in the bogie is relatively unproblematic because sufficient space exists here. Furthermore, the constructive possibilities for the design of the railway vehicle are expanded.
As a result of the fact that the frame or other constructive elements of the bogie are constructed at least in sections as compressed-air reservoirs, the space requirement in this area can be further reduced. In this case, the frame structure of the bogie usually produced as a welded construction is utilized in a particularly favorable manner. Thus, hollow spaces existing in the frame of the bogie, in addition to their static utilization, will have an additional use. This reduces the constructive expenditures because no additional compressed-air reservoir has to be arranged in this area. The tightness in the frame required for receiving the compressed air can be produced by conventional means by seal welding, etc.
As an alternative, the frame or other constructive elements of the bogie can also be used, at least in sections, for receiving the compressed-air reservoir. The clearances existing in the frame structure will then be advantageously utilized so that the space requirement for the compressed-air reservoir can be minimized. In this case, it is also possible to construct the frame structure as a partially or completely closed covering in one area and to insert the compressed-air reservoir. The frame can then also be used as a protective element for the compressed-air reservoir against outside influences.
When at least one other control unit is used as a monitoring unit for monitoring the triggering of an emergency braking, the advantage of an increased protection against failure is obtained. The emergency braking safety line is connected with the control unit and the fail-safe device. As a first control step, the latter monitors an output signal of the control unit in order to ensure that the control unit has correctly initiated the controlled emergency braking. Should this not be so, a switching to the pneumatic fall-back level is caused; that is, a pneumatic emergency braking of the system is caused. The use of another control unit as an additional monitoring unit or second control step helps to ensure that a switching to the pneumatic fall-back level really only has to take place in an absolute emergency. It also permits an improved checking and load-dependent controlling of a correctly initiated controlled emergency braking, so that vehicle specific data and actual operating values can be taken into account during the implementation of the emergency braking on the basis of the comparative values of the additional monitoring unit or second control step in a more differentiated manner. This results, for example, in an improved slip control and thus in an optimal utilization of the coefficient of adhesion for achieving a required stopping distance and also helps to avoid wheel flats as well as resulting repair costs. Even in the event of a failure of the first monitoring unit, a reliable emergency braking will be ensured in this manner. The additional monitoring unit or second control step can preferably be housed in another, second bogie.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a bogie for a railway vehicle is provided in which the frame is constructed at least in sections as a compressed-air reservoir. This bogie according to the invention is characterized by a functional multiple utilization. Thus it is normally used also for the bearing of the axles and for receiving the load applied by the car body. In addition, it is used as a hollow body in which compressed air can be stored. The bogie according to the invention therefore represents a particularly advantageous module for simplifying a railway vehicle. As a result, important constructive, assembly-related and financial advantages can be achieved.
As an alternative, according to another aspect of the invention, a bogie is provided for a railway vehicle, in the case of which the frame and/or other constructive elements of the bogie are constructed at least in sections for receiving a separate compressed-air reservoir. As a result, it is possible to receive in the interior of the bogie a compressed-air reservoir, which is therefore arranged in a protected manner, without the requirement of significant additional space.
When a check valve of a compressed-air line is arranged in or on the bogie, which check valve is provided for feeding compressed air from the main air reservoir line to service brake valves for acting upon brakes of the bogie or for feeding the control unit for the spring-loaded brake and/or additional control units for other auxiliary units, a bogie module can be provided which already integrally has important devices required for controlling a brake system. Thus, such a bogie can advantageously contribute significantly to reducing the mounting expenditures for a railway vehicle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a brake control unit is provided for a brake system of a railway vehicle, which is characterized in that the brake control unit is arranged in the bogie, braking signals being supplied by way of a central braking data bus to the brake control unit, and the brake control unit being provided for controlling service brake valves and/or for controlling the spring-loaded brake and/or for controlling additional auxiliary units.
The brake control unit according to the invention can thus be used as a module, which is independent per se, on the bogie and permits freedom with respect to the vehicle construction. Furthermore, the above-discussed additional advantages can be achieved by means of this brake control unit.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.